A Bear Meeting Death?! Grim vs Kuma
Within the Grand Line on a large marine fortress Magarani D Grim was entering it, Once he got close enough to the fortress many marines started to take battle positions, They all marched into different places of the fortress and some wents outisde preparing there guns, And aiming at Grim, a Rear Admiral took a Den Den Mushi and began to talk. Rear Admiral: 'Magarani D Grim you are under arrest for causing great trouble to the World Goverment, You can choose to either surrender to us or go against us but you should know that there is no chance for you to survive this large number of enemies as we are ready for anything that you throw at us. ''Grim looked around then scratched his head turning to the Rear Admiral pointing his scythe at him. '''Grim: Thats what the last Rear Admiral told me before he starting crawling in his own red sea hahahaha The Rear Admiral had some fear in his eyes but then ordered the mariens to fire at Grim, They all starting shooting at him while all he did was prepare to jump, Before the bullets reached Grim he suddenly disapeared from his spot releasing an impact on the ground he stepped on, He then reapeared very high in the sky clenching onto his scythe pulling it back preparing to swing it at the marines. 'Grim: '''Here are a few facts of life marines, Birds fly, Grass grows, Sun shines, Bees buzz but i..........I DELIVER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Grim swinged his scythe sending a large air slash cutting a large part of the ground and damaging some of the marines that were there, Grim then disapeared again this time reapearing infront of the large metal door of the fortress, The marines that were behind him couldnt react on time and he quickly slashed them with his scythe, He then sliced the large metal door in half making it fall back and crush some marines that were behind it, Grim walked into the fortress and looked around but couldnt see a thing because the lights were out. 'Grim: '''Hmmm hehehe they should pay there bills hehehe ''The lights then turned on revealing several Pacifistas around Grim looking at him, The Rear Admiral from before was on the second floor smiling at Grim 'Rear Admiral: '''You should've listened to me and surrendered now you'll face the consequances, These Pacifistas were sent here only incase of an emergency and this is the emergency '''Pacifista: '"The Grim Reaper" Magarani D Grim bounty 600,000,000 occupation a former Revolutionary serving under Monkey D Dragon, Currently an assassin and large threat to the Goverment, Orders on enemy annihilate immediatley 'Grim: '''Im quite detailed arent i? ''The Pacifistas charged a laser beam in there mouths and fired it at Grim, Grim disapeared again reapearing behind one Pacifista he swinged his scythe slicing it in half, Then the other ones aimed at him Grim simply chuckled a little and swinged his scythe and a laser beam from one Pacifista reflecting it to another one, Hitting it in the mouth and destroying its head. 'Grim: '''You guys are getting rusty haha now i think ill just take this place down to the ground should i make it cramble down quickly? Or slowly get cracks then crash down haha ''Suddenly a Pacifista went behind Grim and crushed him with its large palm then fired a laser from it, There was a large cloud of dust and smoke, The Rear Admiral was shocked at first but then smiled ''. '''Rear Admiral: '''HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Yes the great big threat known as Magarani D Grim has been crushed by me hahahaha ill definetly get that promotion now ''Suddenly the Pacifista that "killed" Grim started to have some problem by the fact that it was sparking with electricity, And had problems moving, Then its chest was cut openned by Grim who entered the Pacifistas body through its back, He came out with a little blood on him yet he still kept his smile and looked at the Rear Admiral who his face was filled with fear, Grim then looked up and jumped disapearing, And repearing on the top of the fortress looking back down at everyone. 'Grim: '''You guys even the Pacifistas look like ants ''Meanwhile outside the fortress a marine battleship had just throwen anchor from it came backup for the marines, The marines began to charge to the fortress until suddenly it was sliced in half and slowly crambling down as if it was a sand castle, The marines stood and watched in shock, There was a large cloud of dust out of it came Grim uninjured and looked at the marines. 'Grim: '''Hallejuah, Welcome fellow marines welcome to your demise '???: 'You seem to have gotten alot of confident in your abilities '''Grim: '''Looki here big round and tough bear Kuma ''Bartholomew Kuma came down from the battleship holding his bible, Grim recognized him knowing it was him and not another Pacifista because of the bible, He started slowly walking towards Kuma, Kuma stood in his place and took off his gloves. 'Grim: '''Kuma......You changed hahahaha....... ''Grim clenched his fist onto his scythe while still walking towards Kuma. 'Kuma: '''I am sorry for this but we are no longer on the same side im afraid im going to have to stop you '''Grim: '''Hehehe still following orders stricly huh? Kuma............KUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Suddenly Grim disapeared leaving a large impact behind him creating a small crater on the ground he stood on, He then reapeared infront of Kuma swinging his scythe at him but Kuma stopped Grims scythe with his palm creating a large shockwaves making the low ranking marines get sent back by the impact, Grim was then thrown back as a result of Kuma Devil Fruit powers, He got up and looked at Kuma. 'Grim: '''You know im sometimes jealous of your powers sometimes i wish i got them instead ''Suddenly Kuma apeared behind Grim and prepared to crush him with his palm, Grim quickly swinged his scythe at Kumas palm hitting it yet not affecting it pushing Grim to the ground with a powerfull impact breaking the ground itself along with Grim, Grim got up slowly and disapeared reapearing infront of Kuma. 'Grim: '*Gasping for air* Hehehehe......Hahahaha you really are a.......Strong guy huh?......Hehehe becoming a....Shichibukai having turned into a cyborg........Getting replicas of yourself made from corps.........I gotta say i couldnt be happier knowing im fighting the real deal. 'Kuma: '''I have no intention in having remembering our times in the past we may have known each other but that was a long time ago '''Grim: '''5 years have passed since i left ''Grim disapeared and reapeared infront of Kumas head swinging his scythe towards him, Kuma suddenly apeared behind Grim, Grim quickly turned back to Kuma swinging his scythe at him, Grim slashed Kuma yet had no affect on him, A small part of Kumas shoulder was slashed revealing his cybord shoulder, Kuma turned to Grim. 'Grim: '''What have you done to yourself......You've lost your humanity hehehehe......I wonder how.....How Nova would've reacted to that? hahaha '''Kuma: '''I shall finish this now ''Kuma quickly apeared infront of Grim and waved his arm towards him, Grim didnt have time to react so he simply tried to block it with his scythe yet he was sent crashing into the rubbels of the fortress he cut down, Grim got out injured yet still standing 'Grim: '''How about it?......Your attacks are so powerfull im already bleeding look......My white outfit has blood on it but this time......Its my own blood ''Kuma began to prepare and Ursus Shock, Grim looked at Kuma and cleaned himself from the dust, He then let go of his scythe and spreaded his arms ready to take the hit. 'Grim: '''C'MON GIMME YA BEST SHOT BIG BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Kuma finished preparing the Ursus Shock he let go of it making it head towards Grim, It went to Grim and entered his body then explodes into an incredibly large explosion surounding the entire island also damaging some marines, After the explosion Grim was on his knees gasping for air and heavenly injured, Having half of his upper clothes torn off and having alot of blood around his body along with some scratches, Kuma started walking towards Grim when he reached him he looked at him, Grim looked at Kuma without his smile for the first time. 'Grim: '*Gasping for air* Hehehe......he......he..........I guess this is how alot of pain feels.............Its been along time since i had this.....Kind of feeling i...............Guess i should've expected that from someone like you..............After......All.........Why would you be a Revolutionary Commander..........And a Shichibukai later huh? 'Kuma: '''It is indeed a long journey but now you will die '''Grim: '''Killing.....Your old.....Friend *Coughs blood* i guess thats how losing.........Your humanity changes you..... ''Grim tried to get up and smiled once more, He was able of standing even after all that pain yet couldnt fight, Kuma looked at Grim aiming his hand at him. 'Kuma: '''You are going home ''Grim grabbed his scythe but fell on his knees once more after grabbing it, He stood up again but had trouble doing it, He then looked at Kuma after standing up. 'Grim: '''You have atleast........Something human...............Within you............. ''Kuma hit Grim with his hand making Grim disapear from sight, The marines that came with Kuma and the ones who were on the island at the beginning got up injured not knowing what had happened now, Kuma started walking back to the battleship that had apparantly survived the explosion, After three days Grim was on Namazonia Island back with his family who were the animals, Yet he was still unconsions then a woman came to him but her face was hidden by the sunlight, She picked up Grim and started walking away, She looked at Grim with a smile. 'Woman: '''For how long will you keep on getting yourself injured this way? If you wont take it easy every once in a while im gonna run out of the things i need to treat your wounds my dear Grim ''THE END Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stories Category:Fights